Just be Friends
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Teman adalah hal yang paling brharga di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikannya. Mereka selalu ada untuk kita kapan saja. Oneshot! For SebasCiel Day


Seorang remaja berambut kelabu beriris sedalam lautan berjalan di sebuah trotoar. Sebagian dari pemuda yang melihatnya melirik nakal kepadanya, tetapi sang remaja hanya menatap pemuda-pemuda itu dengan datar dan dingin.

"Hei manis! Mau menemani kami?" seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut pirang menghadang langkah remaja itu.

"Iya... Kau sangat manis!" celetuk salah satu teman pemuda aneh itu.

"Diam kalian!" remaja beriris sedalam lautan itu menatap semua pemuda itu dengan datar dan dingin.

"Jangan dingin begitu dong~" salah seorang pemuda lancang itu menggenggam lengan kecil remaja itu.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!" akhirnya remaja itu menunjukan emosinya.

"Kau itu aneh ya? Tidak suka dengan laki-laki ya?" pemuda yang bisa dikatakan adalah dalang dari semua ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah remaja itu.

"Memang!" remaja itu kembali kepada rautnya yang datar dan dingin.

"Ha? Kau ini gadis _abnormal_ ya?" pemuda tadi meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi mulus remaja itu.

"Apa?" wajah remaja itu berubah drastis. Sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah luar biasa. Bukan merah karena malu tetapi merah karena marah.

"Kau gadis _abnormal_!" pemuda itu mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

"AKU INI BUKAN GADIS, BODOH!" remaja itu menonjok perut pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"K-kau laki-laki?" salah satu pemuda gemetar hebat sampai terduduk.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Tidak senang?" remaja itu menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan raut membunuh sekaligus dingin.

"Kami masih normal!" semua pemuda itu lari tunggang langgang pergi dari tempat itu, sementara itu remaja itu hanya menatap kepergian pemuda hidung belang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Terjadi lagi!" remaja itu berjalan dengan santai menyusuri trotoar itu. Kebetulan trotoar sedang sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat apa yang pemuda hidung belang tadi lakukan kepadanya.

Sudah banyak kejadian yang serupa dialami oleh remaja beriris sedalam lautan itu. Fisiknya yang tergolong kecil untuk remaja seumuran dirinya memang membuatnya sering kali dikira seorang "perempuan" oleh orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi semua itu sudah biasa baginya.

.

.

.

**Just be Friends**

**Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Pair :**

Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive

**Warning :**

AU, TYPO, OOC, dll

**Special for SebasCiel Day and my first Shonen-Ai!**

.

.

.

Remaja cantik itu berjalan menuju taman kota yang kebetulan sedang sepi saat itu. Salju turun dengan perlahan. Tidak terasa, musim dingin sudah tiba. Hari demi hari telah ia lewatkan tanpa sebuah masalah yang berarti.

Kadang remaja itu merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton itu. Tidak ada yang menarik. Setiap hari hanya pergi sekolah dan siangnya pulang ke rumah dan belajar untuk keesokkan harinya. Setiap hari ia lakukan hanyalah itu, keculi hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

"Ciel Ciel apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" remaja itu mulai bermonolog. Remaja cantik yang diketahui bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sendirian.

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Ciel mengeratkan syal yang ia pakai. Mata sedalam lautannya menatap salju yang ada di tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Hei Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seseorang berambut pirang cerah dengan iris seperti langit cerah menghampiri Ciel an menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah... Kenapa kau kemari, Alois?" Ciel kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang.

"Hanya memebeli beberapa makanan ringan unutk malam ini!" pemuda yang dipanggil Alois itu memperlihatkan plastic belanjaannya kepada Ciel.

"Oh~" Ciel hanya menatap Alois dengan dingin.

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau lakukan huh, di malam bersalju speerti ini?" Alois menjitak pelan kepala Ciel.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja." Ciel berjalan meninggalkan Alois di belakangnya.

"Besok ke rumahku ya! Aku mau main denganmu lagi!" Alois berlari menyusul Ciel dan pergi menginggalkan Ciel di taman itu.

"Dasar anak kecil!" Ciel mendengus kesal.

"_Mood_ku lagi jelek sekarang! Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran si pirang itu dan mengajakku bermain! Arghhh aku benci hidupku!" Ciel menjambak rambut kelabunya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur saja!" Ciel melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taman itu dan kembali ke rumahnya yang nyaman dan hangat.

**~JBF~**

Matahari telah bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Malam telah berganti pagi. Kicauan burung menambah indah suasana. Salju telah berhenti turun. Banyak anak kecil yang bermain salju di luar rumah.

Ciel bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi ia kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tetapi seuah _alarm_ yang terletak di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya berbunyi sehingga memaksa remaja itu untuk bangun. Ciel duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan mata masih tertutup.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ciel berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya itu. Hari ini adalah hari Senin sekaligus hari pertama ia liburan musim dingin tahun ini. Dengan langkah gontai Ciel memasuki kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Ciel duduk di sebuah kloset dan kembali tertidur untuk beberapa manit. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tangannya yang bergerak bebas tidak sengaja menyentuh tombol untuk menyalakan _shower_.

"DINGIN!" Ciel berteriak.

Tangannya yang bebas tadi ternyata menekan tombol berwanra biru yang menandakan bahwa air yang akan dikeluarkan adalah air dingin. Untungnya bukan tobol merah yang ia tekan, kalau tidak kulit semulus porselennya akan melepuh seketika itu juga, karena air yang keluar adalah air panas.

Akhirnya Ciel sadar dari tidurnya yang terus menerus. Ciel mulai mengatur air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu menjadi air hangat. Ciel mandi dengan setengah hati, karena ia masih ingin sekali tidur.

"Ha... Jam berapa sih kemarin aku tidur?" Ciel mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Ciel duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan mencari ponselnya. Saat membuka kunci ponsel itu, ia melihat ada sebuah pesan baru.

**From : Alois Freak**

**Kapan kau akan datang ke rumahku? D: Lama sekali! Aku menunggumu tahu! Aku BOSAN! Apa kau tersesat, huu?**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/ 07:26**

Dengan cepat Ciel mengetik balasan dari pesan baru yang tidak bermutu itu. Jari-jari Ciel yang kecil menari di _keypad_ ponselnya dengan senang.

**To : Alois Freak**

**Iya iya aku akan datang! Ingatanku masih baik, bodoh! Aku baru bangun tahu o**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/ 07:54**

Dengan malas Ciel beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, tidak ia menggunakan jaket, syal, dan topi dinginnya. Ciel mengunci pintu itu lalu berjalan ke rumah Alois yang hanya berbeda dua blok dari rumahnya.

"Anak menyebalkan!" Ciel menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Alois sampai-sampai ia menabrak seorang pria.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tangan terulur dihadapan Ciel.

"Ya, aku tak apa!" Ciel berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari salju, lalu menatap pria yang ia tabrak.

"Eh? Penduduk baru?" Ciel meneliti penampilan pria yang ia tabrak dengan seksama.

"Iya~" pria itu memerlihatkan senyumnya yang bagi Ciel adalah sebuah senyum mesum.

"Kau ini mesum ya?" tanpa sadar Ciel mengatakan hal aneh itu, Ciel langsung menutup mulutya dengan tangannya.

"Ha?" pria itu memerlihatkan irisnya yang sedari tadi tertutup karena tersenyum. Iris semerah darah terlihat. Warna mata yang _absurb_, tetapi memiliki makna tersendiri.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Ciel tertawa dengan kaku.

"Oh..." pria itu kembali tersenyum dan menyembunyikan iris merah darahnya itu kembali.

Daripada terlibat dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal, Ciel berlari dari tempat itu dan segera menghampiri rumah Alois yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bertemu dengan pria mesum itu. Eh? Mesum? Ya, Ciel masih mengganggap pria itu "mesum". Tidak sopan memang.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ciel mengetuk pintu rumah Alois dengan terengah-engah sehabis berlari tadi. Lima menit Ciel telah menunggu si pirang Trancy itu, tetapi orangnya tidak keluar-keluar. Akhirnya Ciel mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesan itu dan seketika itu juga wajahnya menjadi merah.

**From : Alois Freak**

**Maaf, Ciel! Kedua orangtuaku ada urusan mendadak dan aku harus ikut dengan mereka D: Bulan Januari nanti aku akan kembali! Tenang saja ;)**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/ 08:10**

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kalau tidak bisa bermain ya jangan ajak aku main!" Ciel pulang ke rumahnnya dengan wajah yang sangat masam.

"Selalu saja begitu! Urusan mendadak terus! Kalau begitu lain kali kalau dia ngajak min lagi aku tidak akan datang! Biar dia yang datang saja!" Ciel memasukan kunci rumahya ke lubang yang tersedia lalu memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Dasar Alois menyebalkan!" Ciel meletakan sebuah gelas dengan kasar di atas meja dapur lalu menuangkan susu coklat ke dalamnya. Di tempat lain, Alois bersin-bersin tanpa henti.

Ting Dong~

Ciel bergerak dengan malas sambil membawa segelas susu coklat kesukaannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya lalu membuka pintu itu dengan malas dan menatap orang yang menekan bel rumahnya itu.

"Kau?" Ciel membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Orang yang menekan bel rumahnya adalah orang yang ia temui sewaktu pergi ke rumah Alois.

"Wah, ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya, Nona! Sedang minum susu ya?" pria yan baru ia temui sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu itu tersenyum.

"A-apa yang kau katakana tadi?" wajah Ciel sudah mulai memerah. Bukan malu tetapi marah.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, Nona! Sedang minum susu ya?" pria beriris merah darah itu mengulangi perkataannya.

Plakkk!

Sebuah suara tamparan terdengar. Pria itu ditampar oleh Ciel dan tamparan itu sangat keras.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" Ciel hampir meremukan gelas yang berisi susu coklat itu, sedangkan pria yang ditampar hanya tertawa lepas.

"Maaf maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau laki-laki. Soalnya wajah dan fisikmu mirip sekali dengan 'perempuan'!" pria itu tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Ciel menatap wajah pria itu dengan dingi, seolah-olah ingin membunuh orang itu.

"Ah... Aku ingin memberikan ini kepada para tetangga baruku!" pria itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita merah di atasnya.

"Terima kasih! Kau tinggal dimana memang?" Ciel menerima kotak kecil itu smeari menatap pria itu dengan dingin.

"Disana!" pria itu menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat putih sebelah kanan rumah Ciel. Mata Ciel membulat dengan sukses.

"Oh ya, namaku Sebastian Michaelis!" pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive!" mata Ciel masih membulat saat menatap pria itu.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" pria yang bernama Sebastian itu tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Ciel sudah pulih dari _shock_nya.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan orang-orang disini, tetapi orang-orang disini kebanyakan orang yang sudah berumur tiga puluh keatas." Sebastian menunjuk rumah yang berhadapan dengan rumah Ciel.

"Ya, disini memang banyak orang berumur tiga puluh tahun keatas, tapi karena itulah disini damai dan nyaman!" Ciel menatap seorang wanita berumur empat puluhan sedang mendorong kereta bayinya sembari meletakan kotak yang Sebastian berikan di atas rak sepatu.

"Jadi? Apa boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Ya... Ini!" Ciel memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sebastian. Ciel selalu meletakan sebuah buku kecil yang ia gantungkan di samping pintu rumahnya tidak lupa dengan penanya juga.

"Terima kasih! Senang bertemu denganmu!" Sebastian pergi dari rumah Ciel dan kembali ke rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah Ciel.

"Aku tidak merasa demikian!" Ciel menutup pintunya dan memasuki dapurnya dan meletakan kotak kecil itu di kulkas. Entah kenapa Ciel sering seklai lupa dengan barang-barang yang ia letakkan sendiri.

Pernah ada sebuah kejadian saat Ciel membawa _remote_ TVnya ke dapur dan ia letakkan di dalam kulkas untuk mengambil susu coklatnya. Akhirnya selama beberapa hari ia tidak nonton TV.

**~JBF~**

Malam hari telah tiba, matahari telah kembali ke tempat tidurnnya, sekarang bulan yang keluar dari peraduannya.

"Malam ini makan apa ya?" Ciel memukul-mukul penggorengan yang ada dihadapannya dengan spatula.

"Ah lebih baik aku memasak nasi goreng saja! Enak dan mudah!" Ciel mulai memotong beberapa bahan-bahan untuk nasi goreng seperti daging ayam, bawang putih, dan sayuran hijau. Setelah itu ia menggoreng semua itu. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, akhirnya nasi goreng untuk makan malamnya telah siap.

"Selamat makan!" Ciel menyendok nasi goreng itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya neasi goreng itu sudah habis. Ciel berjalan dan meletakan piring kotor itu di tempat cuci, lalu ia berjalan lagi ke kulkas unutk mengambil air dingin dari dalam sana.

Mata Ciel tertuju pada kotak kecil pemberian Sebastian tadi pagi. Kotak kecil dengan pita merah. Ciel mengambil kotak itu dan membuka kotak itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kue coklat dengan _strawberry _dan _caramel_.

Tidak salah Ciel meletakan kotak itu di kulkas, karena kalau tidak bisa dipastikan kue itu tidak akan enak lagi untuk dimakan jika diletakan di udara terbuka. Ciel mengambil sebuah sendok kecil dan mulai memakani kue coklat itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kue tu sudah habis. Ciel membersihkan mulutnya dan mengambil susu coklat dari dalam kulkas.

"Enak juga kue itu!" Ciel melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil poselnya dan membukanya.

"Ada pesan masuk? Pasti dari Alois!" Ciel hampir menghancurkan ponselnya. Ia buka pesan itu dan membaca isinya.

**From : 0856XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hai...Ciel, bagaimana kue buatanku? :D**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/ 19:36**

"Ini pasti dari pria yang bernama Sebastian itu!" Ciel mengetik balasan dari SMS itu.

**To : 0856XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ya, lumayan enak~**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/ 19:40**

"Oh itu buang-buang pulsa saja! Tarifnya juga sama untuk SMS yang panjang!" Ciel menggerutu tidak jelas.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebelah rumah Ciel. Sebastian sedang duduk menikmati acara TV yang ia tonton tetapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan lihai, jari-jemari Sebastian mengetik balasan SMS itu.

.

.

_Sebastian P.O.V_

**To : Ciel**

**Mau kubuatkan lagi? :D Besok bisa kuantarkan ke rumahmu, rumah kitakan dekat ;)**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/ 19:43**

Dasar anak-anak! Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat fisik dan wajahnya memang mirip perempuan, tunggu apa aku mulai menjadi seseorang yang _gay_? Aku berpikir dengan otak jeniusku.

**From : Ciel**

**Terima kasih, tetapi aku tidak mau lagi, Pria Mesum!**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/19:50**

_My, my _jangan-jangan di kontaknya aku ditulis dengan nama "Pria Mesum" lagi, anak yang menarik, dia tidak takut atau memang sudah biasa?

** To : Ciel**

**Ya, kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah :P akan kuhabiskan sendiri saja! Apakah besok kau ada acara?**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/19:53**

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kuketik tadi? Ah sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagipula pasti dia akan menganggapnnya itu hanya lelucon. Ok, kurasa tidak karena dia SUDAH MEMBALAS SMS ITU!

**From : Ciel**

**Memang kenapa, huh? Kau mau mengajaku pergi? Dasar PRIA MESUM!**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/19:55**

Anak yang menjengkelkan! Tapi ini menarik, menggoda anak dibawah umur~

**To : Ciel**

**Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi man ke taman hiburan besok :D Kau mau atau tidak?**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/19:58**

Aku tidak yakin dengan ini.

**From : Ciel**

**Taman hiburan? Besok? Hm...kurasa itu akan menarik! Lagipula besok aku juga tidak ada acara :P**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/20:00**

Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Mau kau ubah juga tidak bisa!

**To : Ciel**

**Baiklah, besok jam 12.00. Kau tunggu aku di rumahmu, Ok!**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/20:04**

_Sebastian end_

.

.

_Ciel P.O.V_

Apa? Menunggu di rumahku? Orang aneh! Tapi aneh juga, kami baru berkenalan tadi pagi tapi dia sudah mengajakku main! Tunggu...

Aku seperti anak kecil yang digoda degan sesuatu agar ia dapat mendapatkan sesuatu dariku. Apa kalian mengerti maksudku? Lupakanlah!

Kepalaku mendadak sakit. Lebih baik aku tidur saja! Tunggu kenapa ponselku berdering lagi?

**From : Alois Freak**

**Hai, Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku sedang menuggu kedua orangtuaku yang sedang rapat. Ini sangat MEM-BO-SAN-KAN**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/20:10**

Oh tidak kepalaku makin sakit saja! Pulsaku kujamin akan semakin menipis, karena terakhir kali aku memakai pulsa itu adalah dua hari yang lalu dan kugunakan untuk _online_ lewat ponsel dan aku harus membayar sebanyak sepulur ribu!

**To : Alois Freak**

**Pulsaku sekarat! Jangan SMS aku lagi! Aku ingin tidur sekarang, jangan balas SMS ini!**

Dengan kalimat itu kujamin Alois akan diam an tidak akan membalasnya. Cara ini biasanya berhasil untuknya. Dan sekarang saatnya kau tidur!

_Ciel P.O.V end_

**~JBF~**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari kembali bersinar. Ciel sedang duduk di ruang tamunya sembari menikmati acara TV kesukaannya.

"Masih jam sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Masih ada aktu untukku!" Ciel menekan tombol _remote _TVnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Siapa sih? Masih pagi juga!" Ciel berjalan menuju pintu dengan malas lalu membukakan pintu itu.

"Hai... Apa kau sudah siap?" Sebastian memasang tampang riang.

"Ha? Bukannya jam dua belas nanti?" Ciel sedikit terkejut.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengganti jadwalnya dan sudah kukirimkan ke nomormu!" Sebastian meletakan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya, tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

Ciel mebuka ponselnya an menemukan sebuah pesan baru.

**From : Pria Mesum**

**Eh... Aku salah! Bukan jam 12.00 tapi jam 09.15 :D**

**Thursday, 05 December 2009/23:44**

"Kau begadang ya?" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan dingin.

"Tidak~" Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah siap?" Sebastian bertanya kembali.

"Tentu saja belum, bodoh!" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan emosi. Sebastian hanya tertawa sementara Ciel mencari jaket, topi, syal, dan sepatunya untuk dipakai.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan huh?" Ciel berhenti sebentar dan melirik Sebastian dengan tajam.

"Tidak, hanya lucu saja melihatmu seperti orang yang dikejar setan." sebuah sepatu _football_ melayang ke arahnya, untungnya Sebastian dapat menangangkapnya.

"Sudah?" Ciel berkacak pinggang di depan Sebastian. Sekarang Sebastian yang malu sendiri karena masih terbawa suasana.

"Ok, ayo kita jalan!" Sebastian kembali berlagak _cool_.

Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan menuju halte bis di ujung jalan itu. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara sama seklai. Hening. Mungkin mereka masih canggung.

"Ah... Kita sudah sampai!" Ciel menunjuk halte yang ada.

"Ah ya~" Ciel dan Sebastian berjalan menuju halte itu dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Hening sampai bis akhirnya datang.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman hiburan, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Sebastian selalu mendapatkan ide untuk memulai pembicaraan, tetapi di depan Ciel semua itu tidak berguna.

Akhirnya bis itu berhenti di sebuah halte dekat taman berdua turun lalu berjalan memasuki taman hiburan itu.

"Mau main apa?" Ciel memasukan kedua tangannya di saku yang ada di jaketnya.

"Bagaimana kalau _Roller Coaster_?" Ciel membulatkan matanya sedangkan Sebastian tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah!" Ciel menyanggupinya dengan setengah hati.

Sepertinya harga diri Ciel tidak mau diinjak-injak oleh Sebastian yang baru ia temui kemarin gara-gara _Roller Coaster_. Harga diri Ciel tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

Setelah mengantri di antrian yang panjang sekali, akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menaiki _Roller Coaster_. Ciel menggenggam erat penagaman yang melilit tubuhnya. Saat _Roller Coaster_ itu berjalan perlahan menuju puncak, jantung Ciel mulai berdetak tidak beraturan.

Saat sampai di puncak, jantung Ciel sudah ingin keluar rasanya. Ya, Ciel memang seorang _acrophobia_* sejak kecil. Akhirnya _Roller Coater _itu meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jantung Ciel seolah lenyap seketika.

Setelah turun dari _Roller Coaster_, Ciel muntah-muntah di tempat sampah, sedangkan Sebastian hanya menepuk punggung Ciel dengan sabar.

"Lain kali ... hueek ... jangan ... hueek ... ajak aku ...hueek ... naik ... _Roller Coaster _... lagi! Hueek~" Ciel mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Iya iya, aku akan ingat itu!" Sebastian masih menepuk punggung Ciel dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Aku mau pulang!" Ciel berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman hiburan itu.

"Eh? Kok cepat sekali?" Sebastian mengejar Ciel yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku sudah lelah! Aku mau tidur, lagipula sudah jam lima sore!" Ciel menguap.

"Tapi..." kata-kata Sebastian terhenti ketika Ciel memasuki bis.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kua ingin membunuh anak orang dengan mengajaknya menaiki _Roller Coaster _sebanyak sepuluh kali?" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan emosi.

"Maaf maaf!" Sebastian menjulurkan lidahnya keluar lalu memasuki bis bersama Ciel.

**~JBF~**

Seminggu kemudian, Sebastian mengajak Ciel berjalan-jalan keiling kota. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat di kota itu.

"Ciel, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Sebastian berjalan di samping Ciel.

"Tidak ada~" Ciel membalasnya dengan datar dan dingin.

"Benarkah itu?" Sebastian mulai menggoda Ciel.

"Tentu saja! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Ciel mundur beberapa langkah dari Sebastian.

"Huh? Oh ini~ Aku menggendong anak kucing ini." Sebastian tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ja-jauhkan kucing itu dariku!" Ciel mundur beberapa langkah lagi dari Sebastian.

"Memang kenapa?" Sebastian menggendong kucing itu dan tampaknya kucing itu sangat senang.

"Tidak hanya saja aku akan huachi... ." Ciel bersin terus menerus.

"Kau alergi dengan kucing ya?" Sebastian menurunkan kucing itu dan memebiarkannya pergi.

"Ya jadi jangan main kucing lagi di hadapanku hauchi!" Ciel memeperingatkan Sebastian.

"Baik baik! Lebih baik kita teruskan perjalanan saja!" Sebastian menggandeng tangan kecil Ciel.

**~JBF~**

Sejak saat itu, Sebastian dan Ciel selalu bersama. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Sampai muncul benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Hubungan terlarang. Menyukai sesama lelaki.

_Sebastian P.O.V_

Apa yang anak itu lakukan ya? Apa dia sudah makan apa belum?

Argh...kenapa aku memikirkannya? Dia itu lelaki, Sebastian. LELAKI! Apa kau mau dicap sebagai seorang _gay _dan _phedopilia_? Ya ampun!

Sebenarnya aku rela saja dikatakan seperti itu, tetapi apakah Ciel mau? Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi!

Andai saja dia anak yang polos dan tidak mengenal dunia mungkin aku dapat melakukan itu. Tidak mungkin itu ter-ja-di!

_Ciel P.O.V_

Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Masa aku memikirkan Sebastian? Apa aku gila hah?

Rasanya aku mau mati jika seperti ini terus! Siapa saja tolong bunuh aku! AKU SUDAH GILA!

Apa aku mulai tertarik kepadanya? Tapi aku dan dia LAKI-LAKI!

Harga diriku tidak akan membiarkan itu! Aku tidak suka diinjak-injak! Apalagi oleh Sebastian, gengsinya pasti akan membesar jika aku menyukainya.

_Sebastian P.O.V_

Oh habislah hidupku jika begini terus!

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apakah aku harus mencari pacar?

Tidak! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan pacar terakhirmu, Sebastian?

Dia mengkhianatimu! Dia pergi saat kau susah tetapi mendekatimu saat kau hidup senang!

Tapi tidak mungkin aku hidup sebagai seorang lelaki tanpa pendamping hidup. Seperti yang orang katakan, entah benar atau tidak, semua orang memiliki rusuk pasangan mereka.

Jika itu benar, apakah Ciel rusuk pasanganku?

Oh...Tuhan, apa kesalahanku di kehidupan sebelumnya?

_Ciel P.O.V_

Okay, tenang Ciel. Tenang. Pikirkan yang lain! Berpikir. Berpikir. Ah! Kenapa terbayang wajah mesumnya itu? Kurasakan wajahku memerah.

Ah...teh akan membuatku tenang.

_Chamomile, rose, earl grey, green tea, krisan?_

Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih gara-gara dia!

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ayah Ibu! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kalian akan mengizinkan anakmu ini menjadi seorang _gay_?

Tidak mungkin. Mana ada orangtua yang mengizinkan anaknya melakukan hal yang _abnormal_.

Aku lelah! Lebih baik aku tidur, mungkin besok pikiranku akan jernih kembali.

_Sebastian P.O.V_

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ah iya, lebih baik kau mendengarkan musik! Ada sebuah teori mengatakan bahwa musik membutmu menjadi santai dan konon katanya musik yang _Mozart_** ciptakan dapat membuat orang menjadi pintar.

Aku memasang _earphone_ ke telingaku dan mulai memilih lagu yang ingin kudengar. Ah lagu ini saja...

Insomnia milik Craig David. Lagu lama memang tapi ini enak untuk di dengar. Aku menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu tersebut dan tanpa sengaja mataku melihat jendela kamar Ciel yang aneh. Lampunya mati hidup mati hidup terus. Apa dia terkena insomnia?

Tunggu, kenapa aku terpikir insomnia? Apa perngaruh lagu ini? Tidak. Aku sudah mempunyai lagu ini di _tracklist_ku sebelum pindah kemari. Ini aneh...

Ganti lagu saja! Lagu apa ya? Bagaimana dengan lagu Conchita, The Epicurean Daugther of Evil yang dinyanyikan oleh Sakine Meiko dari Vocaloid ***? Lagu yang bagus!

Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Aku memang mengerti Jepang sedikit, tetapi tidak usah sampai seperti ini! Kenapa aku membayangkan Ciel seperti lagu ini? Menyeramkan~

Banyak sekali makanan manis! Ini bisa membuat giginya rusak. Apa itu? Itu...

Caramel?

Terlihat enak. Apa ini disiapkan untuk Ciel? Permen berlapis caramel. Permen apel, permen jamu, kue coklat, dan sebagainya berlapis dengan caramel. Tapi...

Apa yang pelayan itu bubuhkan di semua makanan manis untuk Ciel itu?

Pelayan itu telah pergi. Sepertinya dia akan menghidangkan makanan itu kepada Ciel. Aku mengendap-endap ke dapur itu dan melihat isi botol yang pelayan tadi bubhkan di semua makanan Ciel. Tertulis "Gift".

Gift? Hadiah? Apa ini sebuah hadiah? Tunggu Gift, Gift, Gift, Gift! Dalam bahasa Jerman memiliki arti racun!

Apa pelayan itu menghidangkan makanan penuh racun untuk Ciel?

Ciel! Aku berlari menuju tempat Ciel berada. Aku berlari menyusuri koridor gelap yang panjang. Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ruang makan. Aku melihat Ciel sedang melahap caramel-caramel itu dengan lahap dan senang, tapi tia-tiba Ciel berhenti dari aktifitas makananya dan jatuh dari kursinya. Pelayan berambut pirang itu tersenyum puas akan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Tuan Muda Ciel~ Bagaimana makanan manis buatanku? Ini penuh dengan caramel yang Anda suka bukan?" pelayan itu membelai pipi Ciel yang halus samil tersenyum lalu menyeret Ciel ke seuah balkon.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda Ciel Phantomhive~" pelayan itu menjatuhkan tubuh Ciel dari lantai tiga. Apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah aku menyukainya tetapi kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak.

BRRUUUKKK!

"Au..." aku mengusap kepalaku lalu bangun dari lantai.

Semua hanya mimpi rupanya. Seperti nyata. Aku memeriksa _tacklist_ yang kudengarkan. Ternyata masih lagu Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil. Pasti aku lupa mematikan tombol pengulang.

_Sebastian P.O.V end_

**~JBF~**

Pagi yang mendung di luar sana. Tidak biasanya. Sebastian menikmati kopinya sembari membaca koran.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawanya ke taman hiuran lagi? Seperti saat aku mengajaknya pergi." Sebastian bergumam.

Di rumah sebelah. Ciel sedang meminum susu coklatnya dan beberapa biskuit caramel kesukaannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Tidur adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia ini!" Ciel mengaduk susu coklatnya dengan bikuit caramelnya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat hari ini. Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Sebastian berjalan keluar rumahnya menuju rumah Ciel.

Ting Dong~

Bel rumah Ciel berbunyi. Entah kenapa jantung Ciel berdegup keras saat bel itu berbunyi. Dengan sangat hati-hati Ciel membuka pintu itu. Di balik pintu itu terlihatlah Sebastian.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Ciel memerah tidak teratur.

"Apa kau demam?" Sebastian mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan menyentuh kening mulus Ciel.

"Aku tidak demam!" Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku ke taman hiburan?" Sebastian memasang wajah berharap.

"Bo-boleh. Asalkan jangan naik _Roller Coater_." wajah Ciel sudah memerah seperti tomat yang baru matang.

"Kalau begitu cepat!" Sebastian berdiri dengan sabar di depan pintu rumah Ciel. Setelah lima menit, Ciel kembali dan telah siap untuk keluar rumah.

Seperti biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu selama perjalanan dengan diam. Tidak ada yang memulai unutk berbicara sama sekali.

"Kau mau main apa?" Sekarang mereka berdua telah sampai di taman hiburan.

"Ciel?" Sebastian berbalik dan tidak menemukan Ciel. Tetapi dengan samara, ia melihat seorang bocah dengan permen apel berlumuran caramel berjalan kearahnya.

"Ciel!" Sebastian menghampiti bocah itu dan melihat tingkah anak itu yang sedang menggerogoti permen apel berlumuran caramel itu. Kejadian itu mengengatkannya akan mimpinya semalam.

"Ada apa?" Ciel berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan memandang Sebastian dengantatapan kebingungan. Itu sangat lucu. Andai saja tidak ada orang disana, mungkin Sebastian akan segera tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Setelah beberapa jam. Tepatnya setelah tiga jam, akhirnya Ciel dan Sebastian menaiki sebuah biang lala. Ya, dengan usaha yang sangat keras akhirnya Sebastian berhasil meyakinkan Ciel untuk menaiki biang lala bersamanya.

Sebastian dan Ciel menaiki biang lala bersama. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembiaraan. Hening.

"Ciel..." Sebastian menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ya?" Ciel menyanggupinya.

Kedua jantung mereka berdegup dengan keras sekarang. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

"Ciel, mungkin kau akan membenciku, tetapi aku harus mengatakannya." Sebastian sedang mengulur waktu.

"Apa?" Ciel berusaha terlihat biasa dan tenang.

"Aku..." jantung Sebastian kini seperti ingin meloncat keluar.

"Iya?" Ciel masih berusaha tenang dan biasa.

"Aku... Menyukaimu!" Sebastian mengulurkan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Kembang api meletus di langit malam itu. Indah. Kembang api yang berwarna-warni bertebaran di langit malam.

Jantung Ciel seolah berhenti semetara. Air mata membasahi pelupuk mata Ciel.

"Maafkan aku Ciel~" ucap Sebastian lirih.

Ciel menggeleng, "Tidak, aku juga menyukaimu!" Ciel menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Pemandangan yang indah menurut Sebastian. Dibandingkan dengan kembang api yang sedang menari di langit malam, Ciel lebih indah.

Ciel membuka jendela biang lala yang ia naiki. Angin memsuki biang lala yang mereka naiki. Mawar merah yang Sebastian bawa terbang menjadi kelopak-kelopak.

"Maafkan aku Sebastian! Tapi kita tidak mungkin menjalani hubungan telarang ini, jadi kuminta jadilah temanku untuk selamanya!" Ciel memeluk Sebastian dan Sebastian membawa Ciel dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa asalkan kau selalu bersamaku~" Sebastian melepaskan peluka itu dan menikmati kembang api itu bersama Ciel.

Kelopak mawar merah yang Sebastian bawa telah sampai pada tempatnya. Di tanah yang bersalju. Biarkan langit, salju, dan mawar merah itu mejadi saksi bisu untuk sebuah cinta terlarang yang dirasakan oleh dua anak manusia.

Salju yang putih melambangkan kesucian dan mawar yang merah melambangkan cinta. Salju dan mawar merah itu saling bertumpu dan menjadi tanda cinta tulus dari dua orang.

**~JBF~**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian di bulan Desember yang dingin. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan iris sedalam lautan berjalan di keramaian kota. Dia mampir di sebuah toko bunga untuk membeli sebuah bunga mawar merah.

"Tolong seikat mawar merahnya, Nona!" pria itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Tuan~" pelayan itu merangkai bunga mawar itu menjadi sangat indah.

"Untuk pacar?" pelayan itu bertanya dengan ramah namun penuh selidik.

"Bukan. Untuk teman baikku!" pria itu tersenyum dan pergi dari toko bunga itu.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan beriris semerah darah sedang membuat seuah permen apel berlumuran caramel.

"Hm...sepertinya enak, Sebastian?" goda pemuda beriris sedalam lautan itu.

"Kau sendiri! Membawa sesuatu yang aneh untuku bukan? Hargailah yang orang berikan, Ciel!" pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel hanya memasang wajah kesalnya yang imut.

"Ini untuk mengingat hari bersejarah kita sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" pemuda bernama Ciel itu meletakan seikat mawar merah yang tadi ia beli di toko bunga itu di meja makan.

"Teman selamanya!" kedua pemuda itu mengangkat gelas _wine_ ,mereka lalu bersulang dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

_~Fin~_

Author Note :

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, sudah seminggu saya ngerjain ini. Mungkin ini adalah oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Ini saya persembahkan untuk SebasCiel Day! Maaf ya jika bertele-tele, gomen. Maaf juga endingnya agak aneh, gomen *lagi*.

Oh iya ini penjelasan dari beberapa kata-kata di atas :

Achrophobia (*) : phobia akan ketinggian

Mozart (**) : komposer dunia yang lahir di Salzburg yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Autria.

Vocaloid (***) : software komputer milik Yamaha Corporation yang dirancang untuk menyanyi seperti manusia.

Oh iya, mengenai gift gift itu saya tidak tahu secara pasti tetapi saya sempat mendengar itu. Mohon bimbingan atas gift gift itu ya senpai. Saya tidak ahli berbahasa Jerman.

Terima kasih telah mampir di fic ini, sebelum meninggalkan laman ini bagaimana jika kalian meninggalkan jejak dengan cara review?


End file.
